Flecha en la rodilla
by liliaespadas
Summary: El miedo que puede causar una frase muy repetida en Skyrim podria alterar la vida de un heroe, entren y descubran mas. (Apesto en las descripciones).


Flecha en la rodilla

El todopoderoso sangre de dragón, salvador de Skyrim, archimago de Hibernalia, asesino de dragones y uno de los héroes mas grandes de todo Tamriel estaba cumpliendo años y decidió festejarlo con sus amigos en la mansión de Vista Lacuste, pero unas horas antes de la fiesta decidió ir a matar a unos bandidos cerca de su casa, en Guarda Pineda, cuando de repente los bandidos lo rodearon y casi lo mataron pero logro deshacerse de ellos, pero cuando intento regresar a su casa se dio cuenta que había sido herido fatalmente por una flecha en la rodilla. Dovahkiin se puso blanco y temblaba de miedo al recordar a todos los guardias que le decían como sus vidas de aventureros habían sido asesinadas por una flecha como esa. El trato de llegar a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo pero una segunda oleada de enemigos lo detuvo un bien tiempo después de 15 bandidos, 2 nigromantes, 3 troles, 1 dragón legendarios, 8 esqueletos, 2 gigantes y dos ciervos después logro llegar a su casa con 50 botellas de salud vacías y con la flecha aun en su rodilla. Trato de quitársela de todas las formas que pudo, desde hechizos de restauración hasta intentando quitársela de su inventario pero nada tuvo efecto. Entonces decidió acabar con todo, lo que mas odiaba en el mundo eran los estúpidos guardias y su miedo mas grande era volverse uno de ellos por lo que decidió cojear hasta su cama, se acostó y tomo todos los venenos que traía con el, cerro los ojos y espero Sovengarde aceptaran a un gran héroe suicida.

Después de 5 minutos se desespero y abrió los ojos pero vio que no estaba en su hogar, estaba en la Garganta del Mundo, rodeado por una gran muchedumbre compuesta de guardias, daedras, los divinos y por supuesto Alduin y Paarthurnax además de unos cuantos espíritus de viejos amigos y un extraño bollo dulce. Akatosh se acerco lentamente y le dijo: "No puedes escapar a tu destino", entonces Dovahkiin recordó lo que le había pasado por lo que le rogo a Akatosh que le quitara la flecha pero este estaba enojado por que el había tratado de matar a su hijo por lo que se fue y se llevo a Alduin a tomar aguamiel. Entonces uno a uno fue rogando a todos los presentes que lo ayudaran a eludir tal oscuro destino y poco a poco cada uno de ellos se fueron sin darle solución ni ayuda. 15 minutos de gritos, peleas y llantos después, solo quedaba el bollo dulce y Sheogorath. El bollo dulce tenia la solución y se la daría a cambio de una gran suma de septims y Dovahkiin sin dinero ni elocuencia le pido ayuda a su buen amigo Sheogorath quien acepto ayudarlo con la única condición de que el fuese invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños y Dovahkiin acepto. Sheogorath tomo un pedazo de queso y el Wabbajack disparo con el bastón apuntado a la flecha logrando que esta desapareciera y noqueó con el queso al Dovahkiin.

Dovahkiin despertó es su cama y pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla ya que la flecha no estaba y continuo con sus preparativos para la fiesta. Mas tarde todos los invitados llegaron y todos estaban muy felices festejando comiendo trompa de mamut y bebiendo aguamiel. A fuera de la casa estaba Lydia cuidando la casa con unos caballos cuando apareció Sheogorath y se dispuso a entrar pero el minúsculo cerebro de Lydia lo confundió con un enemigo y lo ataco, entonces tomo el Wabbajack y la transformo a ella y a los caballos en bollos dulces gigantes y rellenos que empezaron a atacar a la casa y a los invitados por lo que empezó una gran pelea entra Dovahkiin y sus amigos contra las absurdas locuras del príncipe daedrico, el queso y los pasteles volaban por los aires mientras el caos se apoderaba del lugar, cuando de repente Dovahkkin tuvo la idea mas brillante de su vida tomo su arco favorito y una flecha daedrica apunto a la rodilla del príncipe de la locura y disparo. La flecha se clavo profundamente en su rodilla y por el dolor soltó el Wabbajack, Dovahkiin lo tomo y le propuso un trato desaparecería la flecha si dejaba de atacarlos y el acepto con la condición de que el pudiese convertir a Lydia en un bollo de canela y obsequiársela al perro de Clavicus Vile y acepto muy gustosamente. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre a excepción de Lydia quien estaba siendo digerida por el estomago de Barabas.


End file.
